April 1, 2016/Chat log
7:24 Williamm258 hi bro hi peep 7:24 Dragonian King hi will 7:27 Williamm258 bro I just came out with a new chapter of The Crystals Emerge. Do you want to see? 7:27 Dragonian King ok 7:29 Williamm258 do you want me to link it to you or do you want to just look for it? 7:30 Dragonian King i'll find it after i watch the episode 7:33 Williamm258 kk 7:43 Dragonian King that was cool (yes) 7:51 Williamm258 thanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSwRdDwRLEk clip tell me what you think. Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 8:29 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:29 Dragonian King hi lily 8:29 Flower1470 Silly I'm not believing a word you say tonight 8:29 Dragonian King lily is the greatest 8:29 Flower1470 But I see Bob paid us a visit 8:29 Dragonian King no bob is the good one 8:30 Flower1470 oh right 8:41 Dragonian King yay i finished season 1 SEASON 2 FULL STEAM AHEAD 8:42 Flower1470 (yes) 8:45 Williamm258 Do you like Jasper bro? 8:46 Dragonian King so far not really i mean she's cool and stuff 8:46 Williamm258 :( I think she is the greatest. 8:47 Dragonian King but she didn't really get much time either soooo idk maybe when/if she comes back i'll like her better 8:49 Williamm258 did you like the Jasper and Lapis Lazuli fusion 8:50 Dragonian King yeah that was brilliant and if it makes you feel better i like jasper more than lars lol 8:51 Flower1470 you don't like Lars? lol 8:53 Dragonian King nope he's kinda a love-to-hate kinda guy the gary oak of steven universe basically 8:54 Williamm258 who do you think would win in a fight Bill Cipher or Jasper and Lapis Lazuli fusion? bro 8:55 Dragonian King definitely bill 8:55 Williamm258 why 8:55 Dragonian King because bill was pretty much invincible and the only reason he got defeated is because he was erased in stan's mind 8:57 Williamm258 well how about Gideon vs Jasper and Lapis Lazuli fusion? 8:58 Dragonian King gideon would die 8:58 Williamm258 lol what would be a even match 9:00 Dragonian King you mean gravity falls vs steven universe? or just anything vs steven universe 9:01 Williamm258 gravity falls vs steven universe 9:02 Dragonian King hmm maybe garnet vs manotaur 9:04 Williamm258 I know Steven and Connie vs Dipper and Mabel how about that bro 9:06 Dragonian King I was gonna say Garnet vs giant gnome monster thing buuuut Garnet would destroy that with one punch yeah that would be fair how about Ronaldo vs Soos lol 9:07 Williamm258 yeah 9:08 Dragonian King it's kinda hard because other than Bill and maybe manotaurs everything would get clobbered by Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl 9:10 Williamm258 Peridot vs Gideon 9:10 Dragonian King but Gideon doesn't even have powers anymore then again I'm not really sure what Peridot's powers are sooo... 9:12 Williamm258 Lapis Lazuli vs Dipper hmmmmmmmm 9:13 Dragonian King Jasper vs Rumble McSkirmish lol 9:14 Williamm258 Jasper would win 9:15 Dragonian King I wonder what Lars vs Robbie would be like lol 9:15 Williamm258 Lapis Lazuli vs Preal I want to see that fusion do you want to see that 9:17 Dragonian King yeah oh hey random question that might not have an answer er nevermind i just realized the answer lol 9:18 Williamm258 okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 9:19 Dragonian King i was wondering if three gems could fuse at the same time or like if alexandrite was garnet + opal or something but then i realized opal wasn't part of that soooo 9:22 Williamm258 Opal vs Gideon-bot no Opal would win right 9:28 Dragonian King probably how about Sugilite vs Gideon-bot lol 9:31 Williamm258 how about Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Amethyst, Jasper, Fusion what would that look like? 9:33 Dragonian King lots of arms and lots of eyes probably 9:34 Williamm258 yeah all of gravity falls characters vs all of steven universe characters. who would win bro 9:37 Dragonian King steven universe characters probably just cuz gem power although it depends on what Bill feels like doing I guess lol 9:39 Williamm258 he might like jasper and join her they would be a nice couple. Don't you think 9:45 Dragonian King sure lol 9:48 Williamm258 what would happen if they Fuse. some one has to drew it 9:50 Dragonian King it doesn't exist but there's actually a lot of Bill/Peridot fusion art 9:55 Williamm258 come on bro drew it. 9:55 Dragonian King i don't even begin to imagine it lol can't* 9:55 Williamm258 drew it drew it drew it drew it drew it 9:57 Dragonian King i guess i could try tomorrow 9:58 Williamm258 okay thank you bye guys 10:00 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo 10:13 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:13 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:17 Flower1470 ooo 10:54 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:58 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016